jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Skywalker (Lied)
Luke Skywalker ist der Name eines Lieds des Heidelberger Rappers Olli Banjo aus seinem Album „''Sparring 3''“, welches im Jahr 2008 erschienen ist. Das Lied wurde von Roe Beardie produziert. In dem Song behandelt der Rapper sein Leben als Musiker auf eine humoristische Art und Weise und vergleicht sich selbst dabei mit dem Jedi Luke Skywalker. Viele Kritiker, wie zum Beispiel das Internetmagazin Laut.de, bewerteten das Lied positiv und bezeichneten es als eines der besten Stücke des Albums. Liedtext: Darth Vader: "You've only begun to discover your power… Join me! I am your father…" Yeah, mein Name Luke Skywalker, ich rette die Welt - yup! Ich hab' ein Leben zwischen Straßenbahn und Jetset, ich fahr' auch Ferrari und Porsche wenn mich Rap lässt. Ich seh' mein Leben durch 'nen Tunnel wie ein' Kindstraum und blende stur alles zwischen Rechts und Links aus. Ich glaube euren Werten nicht. Die meisten Augen im Zugabteil sind tot, doch sie merken's nicht. Liebe ist nicht mehr Bedingung, ich bin ein Fossil, Sex ist wie ne Nummer, Hobby, verkommt zum Sportspiel. Ich will Seelen austauschen; Ich will, wenn ich mit einer Frau schlafe, meine Seele austauschen. Ich will keine Liebesbeziehungen vom Fließband, nur Ehrlichkeit und Telefongespräche mit Tiefgang. Diese Welt hat keine Geheimnisse mehr in Aussicht. Unsere Fantasie wird getötet - tief im Bauch drin. “Wir wissen alles” ist das Hauptziel. Fliegen zum Mars und wissen, wie Darth Vader hinter der Maske aussieht… Wie Sido hinter der Maske aussieht. Stumpfe Langeweile und Depression sind am Tau zieh'n. Alles ist am Arsch und schwitzt Was für eine Welt wenn mittlerweile sogar George Lucas ein Arschloch ist! Ich rette die Welt… Mein Name Luke Skywalker! Ich rette die Welt… Ich rette die Welt… Mein Name Luke Skywalker! Ich hab' ein Lichtschwert, ich rette die Welt! (x2) Von was sollen unsere Kinder nachts träumen? Und von was soll ich eigentlich nachts träumen? Geld macht nicht glücklich, doch wir glauben dran. Blutsaugende Egoisten pflastern meinen Weg seitdem ich laufen kann. Seitdem ich laufen kann, schnauf' ich Smog. Doch der Smog aus den Achtzigern roch nach Block… …schokolade! Mein Silas! Mein Yps-Heft! Mein Captain Future, meine Blockschokolade! Was für ein Tempo! Email Kontakt… Herzinfarkt, wenn ich mein Handy nicht direkt am Herzen trag'… Ich wünsch' mir, dass das Internet aus geht… Und dass die Menschen Geld für CDs ausgeben! Ich war von 50 Cent Vorgruppe, Tony Yayo fragte mich “Wo gibt es Porsche, Junge?” Ich antworte ihm “Autohaus Rolf Rings, aber wenn du willst, fahr' ich dich in meinem Golf hin!” Deutsche Fans geben ihren Rappern halt kein Geld, ich bin broke - aber kann besser rappen als dein Chef! Und das, obwohl ich in'n Trendcharts auf Platz 9 war… Warum gibt's nur noch Bushido-Fans in Deutschland? Wollt ihr mich verarschen?! Ihr sagt “Rap ist schon gut am Arsch” - aber dann kauft ihr euch die Platte nicht von Kool Savas?! Macht, was ihr wollt… Banjo rettet die Welt. Luke Skywalker, ich rette die Welt! Ich rette die Welt Mein Name Luke Skywalker Ich rette die Welt Ich rette die Welt Mein Name Luke Skywalker Ich hab' ein Lichtschwert Ich rette die Welt Links: *Wikipediaartikel des Albums *Auftritt von Olli Banjo *Rezension des Albums bei Laut.de Kategorie:Fandom Kategorie:Fanmusik